


Release of Pressure

by donutsweeper



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Breathplay, Captain America: The First Avenger, Dom/sub, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-27 15:34:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17769476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/donutsweeper/pseuds/donutsweeper
Summary: At times like this Bucky knew what Steve needed.





	Release of Pressure

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Salamander](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salamander/gifts).



To say the mission had not gone well would have been an understatement; Hydra had blown the base before they'd even gotten past the treeline, reducing the entire structure to a pile of smoking rubble. Not only had they not be able to save the prisoners, but there was absolutely no salvageable intel in the ruins.

Steve was not taking their failure well. "This is my fault," he said, his tone flat and despondent in that way that Bucky was all too familiar with. Steve always took the blame for anything and everything that went wrong; he always seemed to think it was his duty to make things right and was personally affronted when he wasn't able to do so.

"We did what we could, Steve, you know that. There was no way anyone could have predicted they'd do this," he said as he gestured to the ruins, but he didn't really bother to argue the point further, knowing it'd be useless. Words weren't what Steve needed at times like this but he knew what Steve did.

Later that day, in the woods halfway back to base where they'd stopped to set up camp, he waited until the rest of the Commandos were otherwise occupied before sidling up to Steve and laying his hand on Steve's neck, applying just the slightest bit of pressure. "My tent tonight."

"Buck," Steve began, but Bucky cut him off by squeezing, just a little bit.

"My tent," he repeated, his voice lower and with more power behind it, an order. 

Steve didn't reply, he just nodded slightly, and Bucky could feel some of the tension go out of his frame.

They couldn't do anything else out there in the open, but later that evening once Dum Dum had taken over watch and everyone else was bedded down for the night Steve slipped into Bucky's tent. "This isn't necessary, I don't need—" 

But Bucky didn't let him finish, cutting him off with a quick, "Yeah, you do. Now kneel." When Steve didn't instantly go to his knees, Bucky added a hard, "Don't make me repeat myself."

Steve dropped without another word.

After moving in front of Steve he pulled his pants down before ordering, "Get me hard." 

Steve lapped at the base of Bucky's cock, long strong licks that quickly got Bucky hard before he began tonguing the foreskin and then taking him in deeper. Not giving him a chance to adjust he reached out and grabbed the back of Steve's head to prevent him from moving as he thrust deeply into Steve's mouth. He continued to thrust, to use Steve, without letting up until he came. 

Then he waited; not quite cutting off Steve's air, but knowing it would be difficult for him to breathe with his nose buried in Bucky's pubes and a soft dick in his throat. He waited, knowing this was what Steve needed right now, someone else to take command of him, his body, his very life. Luckily, Bucky thought as he looked down at Steve's blown pupils and bright red lips, he was the right man for that job.


End file.
